


Weekend in Eden

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, I spend way too much time thinking about Lucifer's butt, Juggling, Lucifer's butt is a character, Nudity, Sex, Smut, Sneaking, The Garden of Eden is still around, Vacation, even metaphors., everything is a metaphor, or should be.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Lucifer sneaks Chloe into the Garden of Eden for sexy fun times. And vacation. Also, to cause trouble. Chloe rolls her eyes. Probably.





	Weekend in Eden

**Author's Note:**

> OMD I wrote a Deckerstar fic. I may or may not do another chapter. This was supposed to be a nice easy smut and it turned all philosophical and shit. Also, my beta is on vacation, so Ohzee stood in <3.

“And over there is where I invented the blow-job.”

Lucifers naked ass was glorious. Sunlight streamed down through tall trees, highlighting his hard lines. All of them. His valleys were shadowed but in no way under concealment.

Unfortunately, she had trouble appreciating it as she was also naked, confused and feeling a bit like Bambi taking his first steps.

She hadn’t really believed him. Of course, Lucifer _did_ say that nothing can be taken into the Garden. That included clothing. I mean, he didn’t _lie_ , but she had to at least try it. He shucked his and left it outside the space vagina shaped portal, which seemed to be the second best way to get around the celestial realms. He did warn her that her clothes might be lost forever and she’d be coming back naked.

Luckily she left her phone in the car and everything else she thought of as valuables, including the bullet necklace. She only lost a laundry day outfit, which included her favorite sports bra she forgot she had on.

As they crossed over, her long blonde tresses fell down over her shoulders as they escaped out of her messy bun.

Lucifer waited on the other side, gleefully eyeballing her as she came through, bare as the day she was born.

Her ponytail tie was gone.

It was all gone.

Even her socks.

At first glance around the clearing, Chloe was not impressed. Small bugs dove at her eyes and the cool ground sent chills up her spine. She had a deep fear of ticks and knew woods were absolutely loaded with them. She watched every branch for insects.

She just knew she was going to step on a goddamned squirrel and kill it.

At least the sun was out and the air pleasant.

Her bare toes picked through the grass and clover, sinking into the soft - no doubt fertile - dirt. “This is not paradise.” Chloe batted away a colorful beetle that buzzed too close.

Lucifer had been breathing deeply. His impressive chest sucking in lungfuls of clean air. Noticing her attention, he turned, displaying for her in true peacock fashion, wearing only his smile. “Of course it is! The very first, a wonder of the world no new humans have set foot in, since, well, most of human history!”

“Lucifer, there's nothing here.”

A unicorn regarded her placidly.

“Okay, almost nothing. But, where do we sleep? And how is this a vacation?”

“Ever see _Avatar_?”

“Giant leaf hammocks?”

He happily counted off the benefits of staying in Eden. “It's a vacation for several reasons. One, the weather is always perfect - even when it rains, it’s lovely. Two, you can't get sunburned. Three, and most importantly, for every week that passes here, only one day passes back home. It's a kind of pocket universe, separated from humanity. Dad pulled it off Earth after the first humans were kicked out.”

She bit the inside of her cheek. “But there's no WiFi. Or...or...what is here, exactly?”

“I'm glad you asked, darling! Hot springs, pristine forests, waterfalls, abundant wild fruit and game, any number of naturally growing mushrooms that put LSD to shame, wild Opium plants, beaches of fine white sand, shorelines perfect for strolling and doing other things on-"

“Waaaaaaaaaait-"

“Starlit nights like none you've ever witnessed before in your life, what's that, Detective?”

“Game? We’re going to _hunt_ ? In _Eden_? Can you even do that with, with nothing?” she waved hands she knew looked spazzy but come on.

“Oh, not _nothing_ , dear. We’re but a hop, skip and a jump from several settlements, stocked with everything we need.”

“Really.”

“Everything except lube. Which might be a problem. Adam and Eve built everything a long time ago. No reason not to put them to use. There's almost always cookware, snares, firepits, bedding, etc.”

She didn't dampen her skepticism. “They built them?”

“They got bored and made a number of domiciles they wandered to and from. Each should have many comforts of home.”

“Should.”

“Natch. I haven't been back in a while. But they were built from cut stone and should be standing. Might have to de-spider them, but shouldn't be awful. At worst I can just go crispy and drive them out like an avenging God.”

“Be still my beating heart.”

“Give it a chance, love! Seven days off for each one back home. You can't have your phone, but you could relax in sapphire seas for two weeks over one weekend.”

“Hmmmmpf. Why are we really here?”

“Do I need an excuse to want to see you naked for a week?”

“Well, no.”

Lucifer's divine butt preceded her. She wasn't ready to jump him until at least the unicorn stopped staring at her like it wanted to eat her hair. But she had to admit, he was fun to follow.

* * *

As pretty as his ass was, she didn't get to look at him much.

The afternoon light picked up lovely details in his back she never noticed under electric lights. Natural sunlight suited him very nicely. The curves of his backside moved with every step, enticing and inviting. She planned on taking up that invitation.

He hadn't a care in the world, and it left her breathless.

That and tripping over the vine.

But he turned to catch her, lightning fast, holding her up around her waist.

She bit her lip, his nudity pressed up against hers and she didn't mind the magically enforced nakedness so much.

Until a parrot flew into her head, stealing several strands of hair, squeaking in her face and flapping off again. Chloe screamed obscenities at it while Lucifer doubled over in laughter. She thought that deserved a solid, open-handed smack on his ass.

He just grinned, continuing onward, wearing her defined red handprint like a trophy ribbon.

The walk was a bizarre journey of being turned on and carefully not stepping on fuck knows what.

She bet he looked amazing nude under a full moon too.

Something small and furry skipped over her toes. She lost her balance briefly, but she didn't trip hard this time. She growled at it while hoping she didn't injure it.

“Lucifer?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are there rats here?”

“Of course. Nothing to worry about though - there are no diseases here. You won't pick up cow pox or plague or some other malaise.”

“Hmmmmmmmm.” She wanted to question him further, but his long, lean body became distracting again. Even his calves were cut nicely, with sharply defined divots around flexing muscle. The backs of his thighs led straight into adorable mirrored dimples in each cheek. He had a little sweet spot right at the top of his ass split that turned into a perfect little _v_ she liked to kiss.

She failed to notice he had stopped walking and nearly bowled right into him.

“What?”

Lucifer just gave her one of his wide, bright smiles, gesturing ahead.

The stone building didn't look terrible.

It wasn't covered in weeds or cobwebs, didn't have crumbling stone. Delicate climbing vines that appeared cultivated and decorative made jade lines on gold stone. They flowered with pale purple trumpet blooms, growing in arches over the windows and trailing down the four corners of the building.

He confided that it wasn't the first attempt to construct a shelter. This one was from much later on. Adam and Eve had quite a _long_ time with nothing much to do but be immortal.

Chloe had to stop and look at everything in the sunlight dappled clearing.

The pale yellow stones were hand chipped and fitted expertly, creating a square cottage, divided on the inside by a few bamboo walls. Chloe marveled that the cut plants hadn't decayed in, however long it had been since tended to. The roof was thatch. Windows had even been built into the outside walls, with flat sills and empty pottery that might have held herbs at some point. Shelves inside held more pottery, some of it truly beautiful, glazed and fired in a kiln. The raised slate floor hid an outdoor fireplace that was for both cooking and heating the floor and interior. Her nose wrinkled at the pile of furs in the corner, but they were blessedly free from smell and looked clean.

Outside, there was a small fence, a nanny goat who was neither tied up nor really constrained by the fence, and chicken boxes but no chickens. Bird boxes? Did domesticated plants and animals show up?

“Uh. Lucifer?”

“Yes, dear?”

“The wild food here - is it domesticated or like it originally was and nearly inedible?”

“Both! Just don’t eat the bananas that look lemon-shaped. The modern ones won’t have any stickers on them, but you should be able to identify them just fine. If you’re worried anything might be indigestible or poison, just ask me.”

“Poison??”

“Well, it won’t kill you, but don’t eat raw cashew nuts or random berries anyway. Eden is a paradise for most of the creatures here too, but the wolves and alligators won’t bother us. Humans are outside of their food chain here.”

Chloe froze. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, Detective. It’s perfectly safe. Just don’t kick over any beehives or your next few days will be less than pleasant. Mine too, for that matter.”

Kicking around the ‘front yard’, he found something he was searching for. “Here we are!”

Lucifer bent to move a slab of rock on the ground. He reached in to the shoulder, lifting out a basket, which was covered with a waxed cloth and tied with cords.

Cloth. Cords.

“Lucifer, are there _clothes_ here?”

“Only if you want to spoil the fun. There should be some crudely woven linen under the bed. You'll have to secure it a.k.a. _The Little Mermaid_ style, but-"

Chloe dashed back inside, diving for the bamboo framed cot/bed. She found and yanked soft bundles out from underneath. They had been tied with simple woven cords and something rope-like made of braided leather strips. Bright blue dyed linen fell into her hands and she gratefully wrapped it around her body, grabbing some leather straps to tie it. She stood there at a loss, defeated by the simple square, until Lucifer came in and helped her. “Not up on the old world style? It's a bit Roman, here, a hole for your head right in the middle of the piece, drop it loose and just belt at the waist. Here.”

She wanted a mirror. But the way Lucifer looked at her was better than a mirror. The shift-dress-thing left her long legs bare at the mid-thigh, her arms bare to the shoulder. The original shape was merely a rectangle and belting it did everything to shape it, leaving flowing loose edges that flattered her figure. Someone - Eve? Had painted designs in purple dyes around the neck and hem.

He straightened the edges unnecessarily, fingers lingering along her hips. “You look scrumptious.”

Chloe stood on her toes, kissing him. “Maybe this can work as a vacation spot. As long as coffee exists here. Does it?”

“Hmmm. It _should_. Takes a long time to roast and dry. As long as A &E figured it out, there should be some somewhere. Might take some hunting about for it.”

“Hey wasn't the whole deal with them was them realizing they were naked? Isn't that how the story goes? _You_ tempted Eve with fruit?”

Lucifer nodded. “That is how it was told. All metaphors. They attained self-awareness and became cognizant that they knew nothing, except the Garden where Father put them. They weren't really _naked_ at that point, simply unaware of the larger world.”

He looked a little sad. She prompted him. “The fruit?”

“I happened to be juggling pomegranates. I may have told them, after a lovely threesome by the way, that I was the one responsible for lighting the stars.”

“And?”

“They wanted to know what stars were. So I told them. Which, well, led to chemistry and some physics. Math and science. Dad wasn't happy that I accelerated their knowledge. They were always supposed to leave this place eventually. This was a safe place for them to develop. And they did for quite some time. They even had children here and all were expelled at the same time. Dad scooped up the Garden, leaving behind a volcanic crater, and keeps it preserved here. He did like to take strolls here, that part was true as well.”

“You knew Cain as...a child?”

“Not at all. I avoided the children - all children -  like the plague. Until Beatrice. I stayed far away when there was child rearing happening.”

She needed to change subjects before she got a religion induced headache. “Huh. Okay, back to this being a vacation? What do we have for food there?”

Lucifer almost forgot about the container he brought inside. He presented the basket that was pulled from below ground level. “hmmm. Wine and cheese? Looks like.”

“What kind?”

He uncorked it and took a swig. “Passable red blend, merlot-ish. Not remotely properly aged but that's difficult to pull off here.” He offered it to her.

What the hell. She tilted it back, taking a long drink out of a dark glass bottle. It was actually pretty good, if not fully strained of grape skin bits. Then again, she could put away a whole bottle of five-dollar screwtop in a night. “The cheese?”

He sniffed it. “Ugh. Goat. It’s all yours.”

The cheese was soft and full of an earthy herb she didn’t recognize. But it was salty and tasty and had a nice, fresh tang. “I can’t believe the food is still good.”

“One of the benefits of paradise. Once you make something with intent, it can only be deliberately destroyed - or consumed. That dye in your dress should have faded _decades_ ago.”

“Speaking of consuming.”

“Hmm?”

She slid her arms around him, catching his lips with hers. She liked stretching up to meet his face, scruffy and warm. She loved melting against him, His hard body purred, pressed up against hers. Lucifer grinned down at her, his hands sliding down to cup her bare ass under the shift. He pinched her lightly, making pleased noises against her mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her. “Good thing I like kissing you more than I hate goat products.”

She didn’t hesitate to explore him, trailing light fingers over his skin, all of it available to her. She took another long drink of wine to wash down the cheese taste of her mouth and kissed him again.

He grinned. “Might have to do that a few more times. Kiss taste testing.”

She laughed and pushed Lucifer down on the bed. He was nude, in all his glory, since crossing into Eden and she didn't think she would tire of seeing him this way. She straddled his legs, standing over him on her knees.

Whatever the bed topping was made out of, it wasn’t scratchy. Thank God or whatever. The material was soft and giving on her knees, and she moved forward until she stood raised over his hips. She played with the hem of her dress, his eyes following her every move.

Lucifer grinned up at her, arms folded behind his head. “I take it that paradise _finally_ meets with your approval?”

“Well, _something_ here does. I’m still holding out on this being ‘paradise.’” She picked a strip of leather cord from the bed frame, pulling it off with a jerk. She pulled her hair back and tied it up into a simple ponytail, a sly smile on her face. “You’re my paradise.”

Lucifer reached for her newly acquired clothing ties.

“Nuh-Uh.”

She backed down the bed, out of his easy reach, her calves brushing his. She shook her head, shaking her hair to make sure it was secure. Then leaned down on her hands, bracing on the bed frame.

Lucifer sucked in a breath as her mouth came down on him.

She enveloped him as he took mere moments to come to proper hardness, thickening pleasantly against her lips. Not that he wasn’t pretty much always ready to go, but his rapid response time to her was more than a little gratifying.

Her lips and tongue laved him, wet and soft, suckling. He had a lovely taste, clean and _male_. She felt her pulse speed up a little as he enjoyed her slow but eager delicate attention to him.

He shifted under her mouth as her hands swept up to his sides, down his muscular thighs to grip him low and play with his balls with tender fingers. She slipped a finger and thumb around him, gripping to steady him, keep her teeth safely at bay, touching his warm skin where his heartbeat could be easily felt.

He murmured her name, her real name, gratifyingly. She rewarded him by grasping him and lifted her mouth with a sucking pull off him to go lower, kissing him down the bottom of his shaft, lower and lower...and lower.

“Chloe!” His delight in her came through her name loud and clear.

Her tongue slipped back up, from his soft, lightly haired skin and further back up, tasting every inch of his sensitive skin. Dragging her tongue hard and wet along him, she kissed his tip, teasing. She smiled against him, pressing her lips on him so he knew she was wearing a smile. She watched goosebumps raise the hairs on his skin.

She came back down around him, capturing him with eager lips, pulling at his velvety skin over hard sexual desire. He twitched against her mouth, as she dipped lower, taking more of him. He held perfectly still and Chloe could feel the tension in his hips, the desire to hitch up into her mouth, careful not to.

She started a slow rhythm with her hand and lips moving together. Lucifer _groaned_.

She swallowed, working her mouth on him as he squirmed under her hands, under her face. Hands reached for her, up under her loose linen, fingers teasing her inner thighs lightly. She gave him a happy moan at his gentle touches. She hummed on his flesh.

His voice dragged out of his throat coated in desire. “I want you.”

“Mmmm-hmmmmmm”

“Chloe.. “

“Mmmmmm-hmm?”

“Can I entice you to sit your fine nether regions upon mine?”

“Mmmm….”

She loosed him with a lip-smacking pop, reaching up to play with his foreskin, pulling it lightly. She gripped him firmly, using her spit as lubricant, adding some more. There was none here, and she wanted to make sure she enjoyed this too. They were going to have to solve this lube issue.

She smiled at him wickedly, coming back to herself. “Is your serpent lonely?”

“He’s looking for a nice, warm, place to lay.”

Chloe snerked at herself. “I can’t believe you said that with a straight face.”

Grinning, he coaxed her hips forward. “Well, I’m not lying.”

She went with his hands, still under her dress, lowering herself on him.

_God, he felt good. Wait._ She covered her mental hiccup by just shutting off her brain and feeling him.

Her legs bracketing him, hands on his taut abs. She had to do it by degrees, him being above average in size, but that was fun too, holding herself a few inches over his hips until skin finally touched skin.

“Mmmmm.” his head sank back into the coarse pillow, and just for a moment, Chloe had an idea of what his early visits to humanity were like. He watched her like the first time. He always did. It was always intoxicating.

She rolled her hips, testing the bindings on the cot frame. It squeaked a little, but in a way that made you think of ‘hot sex scene in a movie’, instead of ‘about to fly apart.’

She traced her fingers into the deep furrows of his Apollo's Belt, a sexy hard and defined ‘V’ that started at his hips and ended just under her. He was so beautiful she almost forgot the sex part.

He jerked just a little, building. Smiling. His eyes on her.

She watched him until she couldn't bear the intensity of his dark brown and darkened eyes. She tilted forward, moving to grip his forearms. His twisted and held hers in turn, his fingertips clawed up around her but not too tight.

Lucifer tried a small, small buck of his hips, driving a fraction of an inch and it was _lovely_. She looked through her lashes to see him watching her, gauging her reaction. Chloe smiled, shoving back, urging him to do it again.

And again.

Deeper.

More.

_Faster._

_“Lucifer!!! Oh,_ my _Devil.”_

She _clenched_ on him, hanging on for dear life.

He gave her what she wanted.

She let the whole damn Garden know who was taking her.

* * *

The blue shift was left on the bed as her lover led her to icy cool running springs just down the hill.

A paradise with no people in it almost seemed like a waste. On the other, prancing around like a hippie in a deserted nude colony had something to be said for it.

It was too cold at first, but the salt springs cooled her muscles and soaked into her skin.

He even convinced her to sit on moss covered rocks to cushion her ass. She leaned against him, fire and ice. Sun and moon.

She curled up into him. “This can work. Maybe not for weeks. I can't believe we're all alone here.”

She cracked an eye at him, waiting for an affirmative. “ _Right_? The first two people had to leave?”

“Adam and Eve were thrown out…”

She sat up. “But?”

“Well, they were eventually allowed to retire here.”

“What????”

“Don't worry, this place is ginormous. The odds of tripping over them is pretty much nil.”

“Really?”

“Astronomical.”

Chloe covered her face. “You're kidding.”

“Not at all.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

“When were you going to ask?”

She splashed him. “I swear to...to...unicorns I'll do bad things to you if someone bothers us. Wait. You said God liked to walk here - does He still do that? Is anyone _else_ here, Lucifer?”

“It's possible with Dad, but I doubt it. Only Adam and Eve were allowed back. Maybe one of my brothers or sisters on vacation themselves. No one ever drops in though, they vastly prefer heaven.”

“Like who?”

A pair of deep sapphire eyes bounced into view on the side of spring. The, apparently, angel didn't have wings visible, but her robes resembled Amenadiel’s, only blue and teal. And on the ground by her feet. “Ah! Speak of the me!” she hopped into the water opposite them.

Lucifer glowered and Chloe sank down to her neck. “That's my line, and I didn't name you, Xapham.”

Chloe tried not to stare. Her boobs were amazing.

She grinned and dimples appeared. “Close enough.”


End file.
